Bowling, Now with Explosions!
Bowling, Now with Explosions! is the 16th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on April 1, 2011, where BFDI's second April Fools' joke was shown. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with an announcement that the episode will be filmed using puppetry of Battle For Dream Island characters instead of the original flash animation, due to "budget cuts". Leafy pops up and asks Pencil what she's doing, and Pencil says she's looking at clouds. Leafy says that looking at clouds "is boring", and would rather go cliff jumping, but then says she didn't mean it literally after Pencil nearly jumps off. Leafy then suggests they watch clouds with Pen. They see Pen holding a mini-Pen, so Pencil and Leafy get miniature versions of themselves as well. All of a sudden, the miniatures start to attack their holders. Blocky saves them by taking their miniatures, only to get attacked by them. A blue Spongy (recommended by simondomino) appears, then everyone celebrates the fact that they are puppets. They suddenly turn back into animated characters, revealing an April Fools joke. Cake at Stake Pen, Bubble, and Rocky fell into the Danger Zone last episode, so they do Cake at Stake. Blueberry pie is the prize for the elimination. 259 votes were collected. Pencil, Spongy, Firey, Blocky, Tennis Ball, Leafy, and Ice Cube all get cake due to not falling into the danger zone. Bubble only gets 23 votes, so she is safe, leaving the final two (Pen or Rocky). Pen is eliminated with 144 votes, meaning that Rocky is safe with 92 votes. Contest The sixteenth contest is a bowling contest (Bowling Ball and Bowling Pin recommended by TheBombDigityShis). The Announcer said that armless people can't bowl, so they're disqualified. The contestants perform in alphabetical order, meaning Blocky tries first. He knocks down seven pins. Since each contestant only gets one try, Bubble was next. After Bubble bowls, she accidentally makes a gutter ball and misses every pin. Firey is next, and he burns the bowling ball to burn down all the pins. This gives him a strike. Leafy has her turn, and she knocks down three pins, which she shows dissatisfaction over. Pencil is last. She throws the ball in air, which falls on Ice Cube and shatters her. Then, it bounces and lands in the middle of the pins, knocking down five of them. After everyone finishes bowling, Firey asks the Announcer if he gets points based on the pins he knocked down. He replies that instead of the contestants who bowled receiving points based on their performance, they can choose who they can take points off of, to everyone's surprise. Subtracting points For every pin bowled over, 30 points are available for each contestant to take off of anyone. They can be distributed as evenly or unevenly as possible. Leafy receives 90 points to subtract. She says that she wants equality, so she takes ten points away from everyone. Pencil bowled over five pins, giving her 150 points to subtract. She asks to do the same as Leafy, but keep Ice Cube's and Bubble's scores intact. This lowers everyone else's scores by 25. Since Blocky knocked down seven pins, he can subtract 210 points. Blocky decides to drain away all 98 of Bubble's points. Next, Blocky subtracts 56 points from Leafy and Pencil because they both subtracted his score. Thanks to Firey's strike, he can subtract 300 points. First, he subtracts 100 points from Ice Cube because he says that she's his opposite. Firey then takes 100 points off of Spongy because he was in 1st and ahead of everyone. Next, he takes 40 points from Blocky for being mean to Bubble and subtracting all her points. Finally, Firey subtracts 30 points from Leafy and Pencil each for subtracting his score. Results Bold name means the contestant won the challenge. Italic name means the contestant is currently in the danger zone. Strikeout name means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode. Leafy then asks the Announcer who's up for elimination. For his unique twist for the episode, he puts all contestants except Firey up for elimination, as he bowled a strike. Stinger At night, all the recommended characters in the box suddenly catch on fire and then (supposedly) die. Announcer Speaker Box, from off-screen, then tells the viewers to stay tuned for scenes from the next episode. Yellow Face then advertises a pair of headphones that can only play his "wonderful noise". After that, clippings of scenes from the next episode appear. Cast *Ice Cube appears; however, she does not speak. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature puppets. *This is the first episode to mention budget cuts, although budget cuts only started happening in "Reveal Novum". *This is the 2nd episode released on April Fools day, the other being "Sweet Tooth". *This episode was released the same day Inanimate Insanity premiered. *Cary Huang stated that the entire episode was animated by him, except for the live-action puppet show segment, which was created, filmed, and edited by Michael & Cary Huang. Michael Huang is a puppeteer of the live-action puppet show segment. *Spongy was the only armless character to appear as a puppet. **At the same time, a recommended character, Blue Spongy, appeared in the puppet segment. He is the only recommended character to appear as a puppet. *This is the first and the only merged episode where the point system did not show the danger zone. * If the Announcer didn't put everyone up for elimination, Bubble, Ice Cube, and Leafy would have been up for elimination. ** Based on the number of votes between those three, Leafy would most likely have been eliminated at this point, had the danger zone been in this episode. *** This would also have saved Blocky from elimination and keep him in the game further, as he was 3rd at the end. * This is the only episode where you see jacknjellify, which is Cary Huang and Michael Huang's arms. * Pencil is the first character that appeared in the puppets segment. * This is the second episode that the points can be subtracted, the other being "Don't Lose Your Marbles". * The title is referring to the challenge of this episode (bowling) and the explosive blueberry pie that was used during Cake at Stake. * As of December 2019, this episode is the least viewed season 1 episode, at only around 5M views. *In the puppet scene, it is revealed Leafy is a mint leaf. *This is the first episode to have a recommended character in the thumbnail (as of 2017). *The announcer pausing while saying "Let's get down to business" is likely a reference to "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" from the Disney movie Mulan. *This is the first episode to have 1080p quality. Goofs * When Bubble's bowling ball fell, it went through the wall. * Firey wasn't burning once again. * When Announcer said "these are your current scores", he isn't vibrating. * At the end of the video, the Episode 17 release date says "May 1, 2010" instead of 2011. This was fixed using an annotation. As of 2017, jacknjellify removed all of the annotations in all of their videos, so the mistake was reverted back. Deaths *A Blueberry Pie is sliced to pieces by the Announcer. *Ice Cube is shattered by a bowling ball tossed by Pencil. *110 recommended characters may have burned to death while trapped in a metal box (debatable). *Ten bowling pins get burnt because of Firey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Budget Cuts